reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
RoD Wiki - Editor's Checklist
As the Reign of Dragon Wiki has evolved over time, the amount of pages that need regular editing by contributors has increased and has become too time consuming, therefore this checklist has been created to help breakdown the process into categories based on pages by importance or by frequency of edits required. Along with this will be instructions and or links to required pages and/or templates to streamline the process. This will also allow the regular editor(s) to have time to do stuff in real life (aka vacation), knowing that someone else can do it. Please do not be alarmed by the amount of text below, it is very descriptive and may have a lot of text to describe one simple step. Also, shortcuts/techniques are described both visually and in text. Creating New Pages New Cards Page Creation When new cards are added to the game, a new wiki page will need to be created. The simplest way to do this is to go to your internet browser's address area and type the following: http://reignofdragons.wikia.com/wiki/ after which you type in the name of the new card's name, making sure that the first letter is capitalized (unless the card intentionally is not supposed to be, (i.e. iNsiDiOus_Da_LoKi). Notice that in the address bar the underscore "_" symbol is inserted into blank "spaces" but on the actual new page the underscores symbols will actually be blank spaces. after you've typed the name add the following text in quotes to the end of the name "?action=edit" http://reignofdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Name_of_New_Card?action=edit Card Template link next, in another window or tab open the following wiki page: New Card Template from here you will be clicking the edit button located to the right of the title at the top of the screen next if you are in Visual editting mode, switch to Source code editting mode by tapping the tab in the top right. (one of these editting modes may be missing for non-registered users, as it may require registration and then changing user preferences) Once in source code mode, tap in the source code area, then use the select all command (ctrl + A on windows,  + A on a MAC, 2 consecutive taps on the same spot on iOS) then copy all the text. next on your new wiki page, making sure it is ALSO switched to source code editting mode, tap in the code area and paste all the code. Removing Excess Availability Info Now you have the new card template setup on your new card page, there is actually extra information that must be deleted depending on what you already know about the card. Firstly, if you know which Type(Faction) of card it is (Charm, Magic or Melee) , delete the "Unknown - " and text and symbol of the other two types. Next, if the release date is known, scroll down to that part of the page and add it in, dates are based on Eastern Standard/Daylight Savings Time (EST/EDT). If the card is an event ranking reward card and the end date of the event is known, the release date is therefore the date immediately after the event. Cards that are awarded during an event or purchase event have the release date of the start date of the (Purchase) Event. Next, the template includes standardized text based on what event and for what purpose this card was released. Choose the appropriate matching body of text and replace placeholder links with the actual links as well as referencing the correct instance of the event (the sixth, seventh or X'th version of Event type name) and if this event has a unique title to go with the event type make sure it is displayed in BOLD format, in code editing mode the text is encompassed between three single quotes like so: Bold formatted text looking like this: Bold formatted text text in italics uses two single quotes like so: Italics formatted text looking like this: Italics formatted text Once this is done, delete all the non-applicable versions as well as all the instructions text. All that should remain is something like this: (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ◊: Calculated (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 11/8/2013 was added with The Vault of Luminance, the eighth Chest Hunt Event, as a reward for collecting Bejeweled Brooches, the Event Collectibles of the event. Mythology which looks like the following in the code editing mode: (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ◊: Calculated (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 11/8/2013 was added with The Vault of Luminance, the eighth Chest Hunt Event, as a reward for collecting Bejeweled Brooches, the Event Collectibles of the event. Mythology Code Definitions and uses means line break the on either side of the text means heading style #2 is heading style #3, and same for heading#4 and #5, Headings are useful for the table of contents, which aren't used on most of the RoD wiki pages (but it sure helps for THIS page) since they are not needed and are actually suppressed by adding the following text somewhere on the page: (shortform code for No Table of contents) If you are in visual mode and see the following symbol: it is a coded element, hovering over it lets you see the coded element but it cannot be edited unless you switch to code editing mode. This is special wiki code that is automatically replaced with the wiki page's name once it is posted Now is the time to get familiar with the preview button immediately left of the blue "Publish" button, this will show you what the page will look like once it is posted (Exception: collapsed wikitables will be shown in expanded form) Base stats, cost, skill (page linking) Next, if the base stats, card cost and skill are known, enter these into the appropriate spots on the first card position. For the skill we want it as a link. In visual editting mode if you are sure of the Skill name, type it within 2 pairs of square brackets like the following: Skill Name. this will become a link when posting, alternatively you can switch to source code mode and then back to visual mode and it will be come a link. If it is yellow colour, then it is a valid link, if it is red colour, then you have an invalid link, the link name is Case sensitive so make sure the spelling and capitalization is correct. Alternatively you could use the create link toolbar button at the top of your screen here: and you see the following window: Ensure you have selected "To a wiki page", start typing the skill name and suggested existing pages will show up, select the appropriate one and it will fill in the text box for both fields, click "OK" and the link is created. If you are in source code mode you can just type the two open square brackets and begin typing the Skill name and a list of suggested existing pages will show up, select the appropriate one and it will complete it and add the two closing square brackets automatically. These double square brackets denotes an internal link to a page within the wiki, and is much faster than having to type "http://reignofdragons.wikia.com/wiki/" before the page name for every single link. The next step is much easier to do in source code mode, as copy pasting in visual mode sometimes messes up the formatting; select and copy the Card cost and skill line of the card's first evolution and replace those lines in the 3 subsequent evolutions as these will be the same (the only known exception is Agent, and Apprentice/Acolyte/Corrupted/Enlightened/Balanced Mage Tina). Stats table setup Next, set the carryover value in the stats table, by default it has placeholder symbols of ##, this value can be set based on the card's rarity, for common cards, it is 10, uncommon: 15, ..., Ultra Rare: 35, Legendary Rare: 40, rarity is determined by the rarity of the base card, not the rarity of the final evolved card. Note that for the base card stats are never carried over, so even though the card can reach the halfway mark in terms of level, the stats area is instead left with a dash mark. What IS PURE 4-1 Stats? PURE 4-1 stats is the stats without any carryover stats being added to it, this is the stat that is advertised in-Game in RED text with a plus "+" sign next to it besides the MAX ATK and MAX DEF stats shown on "new" cards in the "Card Details" or "Show Recent Cards" linked page. see here: Retrieving Card Images Images can be added to the wiki in several ways: you can click the Add photo button and select a file to upload or choose one that has already been uploaded to the wiki and search it by name. For a new card it's likely not in the database, so you'll have to upload from your desktop (uploading pictures directly from mobile device not possible???). For screenshots of images you'll have to retrieve the images from your mobile device and then upload them from your computer, however for the card images specifically we can retrieve them directly from the card database. All cards can be accessed from the following link or variations thereof: http://usdragon.sg.drecom.jp/assets/res/cd_xl/cd_100010_xl.jpg we only care about the last 4 digits at the moment, the right most digit represents the evolution form number, the 0 means first image, 1: means second, 2: third, 3: 4th, and 4: the 5th final form maximum level image (non-existant for common and uncommon cards)the 1 at the front always remains, and the 4 numbers in the middle represent the card number. new cards are (typically) added as the next set of unused numbers, new cards are typically added to the database in the maintenance period immediately before the event in which they are released. Download the images and rename them retaining the 0 through 4 evolution numbers at the end. Multiple Image Upload Now instead of manually uploading each image one at a time, once you've properly named all the images, simply use the special upload page: from there, select up to 20 images at a time and upload them. Replacing Placeholder Images To preserve the formatting of the images on the card page, simply change the placeholder image address with the new card's image addresses and update the caption text with the card name: i.e. Replace with Adding Category Tags Cards will be part of at least 4 categories, the most important one should be placed at the top, for example Event Ranking Reward Card, Event Specialist are just two of the more important categories. this is followed by the card's rarity, and then Faction, Realm, and Skill (if applicable), event specific Skill, the "All Cards" Tag, and Untradable tag (if neccessary). Preview, Edit Summary Use the preview button, check that everything shows up the way you think it should be. Once you're sure it's right, add a summary of the edit in that designated text box area, since this is a new page it is appropriate to simply put "new page". Go back to the code edit view , select all the text and copy it, then click publish, the reason for copying is because if someone else was editing/creating the same page at the same time as you, in order to prevent accidental overwrites of new info by others you'll have to manually approve which changes to go with, to avoid this, click the back button and see if the coded text is what you'll just done or if it reverted to the page before you edited (possibly a blank page). if it reverted, paste back the copied code, then in another window/tab, tap edit on the newly edited page, and starts copying section of your code to this page and publish the changed parts in smaller segments and then edit again, repeating the process until the page is completely up to date, reflecting changes by all contributors. Post-New Card page Checklist So you finished making that new new card page, but you're not done yet. There's a few related pages that are now going to need updating as well, If you're creating multiple new card pages at once you can do the following steps after creating all the new card pages. You're already partway done because you added the category tags, but now you need to add the text to those related category pages. The steps, in no particular order, are: *Adding the new cards as entries on the All Cards wiki page. *Adding the new cards as entries on the appropriate realm wiki pages of Chaos, Genesis or Justice. *Adding the new cards as entries on the appropriate Skills wiki pages. *Adding the new cards as entries on the New Cards wiki pages. *Adding the new cards as entries on the Event Specialist wiki page, if necessary. The thumbnail images are found in the related link as before just change the two spots with xl to just l (that's an L not a number 1) as shown below: http://usdragon.sg.drecom.jp/assets/res/cd_xl/cd_104540_xl.jpg to http://usdragon.sg.drecom.jp/assets/res/cd_l/cd_104540_l.jpg New Events New Purchase Events Certain Purchase events return with the exact same name (i.e. Stamp Card Pack, or Charge and Release Card Pack, as such, the main link (without a version number) is simply a page redirect to the most recent page, when making a new page just load the associated page using the general link, which redirects to the most recent one, click edit, in source mode, copy all the text, then go to the address bar, increment the version number by one and load the new blank page, paste (in source code mode) the old text, make the most immediate changes: dates, version number, and new card names released, then publish it with a summary of "page placeholder. It is also good to add a disclaimer in large bold text at the top indicating the mostly copied nature of the page, indicating updates will be coming. Next before you forget, reload the redirect page, it will redirect you to the old purchase even, but you can clicking the link where it says "redirected from...." when you click that you are ACTUALLY brought to the redirect page, now edit and update it incrementing the redirected page value by one., publish and now it redirects to the new placeholder page. Now proceed to update the new purchase page as needed and as time permits. Updating Card Pages If you plan on updating a card page with stats, please consider the following, please take note or take screenshots (iOS devices hold and release the home button and Power button simultaneously for less than half a second, then check your camera roll photos afterwards) of the intermediate step stats (carryover stats). Then fill in the stats in the table, and next to the card if appropriate. Please also familiarize yourself with the Card Building page and the associated card build designation system to make sure you are understanding and using the terminology correctly. If you are the first person to add stats for a new evolution of the card, go to your card collection page and look up that evolution's base stats card as shown here: Navigation Card Collection IF you are adding the 4-7 stats, please update/add an entry to the following page as well: ATK/Cost_Efficiency_Table IF you are adding the 8-15 stats, please update the following page as well: All Cards. The Efficiency Column is the larger of the ATK or DEF's 8-15 stat divided by the card cost. General Listing of Pages that need editing and frequency *Lottery of Destiny - Mondays, if lottery win parameters have changed, Tuesday, if prizes have changed, or else simply to add the week to the related lottery week listing. *Event pages - every (other?) day, for incentive gift names. *Dragon Coin Exchange - When a new card is added. *Weekly Quests' Pages, i.e. Super Rare Card Chance, Ultra & Mega Rare Card Chance *Quests Page - missing a lot of data, chapter/subchapter names, and cards and treasure pieces that can be won (based on your starting realm). *lots of common/uncommon/rare cards need someone to do 4-7 and get all stats (including along the way, carryover stats) to be able to create and completely fill the stats table Category:How To Guides